They Were Meant For Each Other
by hansolofan
Summary: this story is about Alex and kate, and basically what happened after Alex failed to turn up and their blossoming romance. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I usually do Star Wars and Indiana Jones fics, but the Lake House was such a wonderful, beautiful movie that I want to write on that too.

This fic is rather lengthy, but please bear with me and read through it. Then click that little button at the bottom of the page and review!

Sandra and Keanu rock!

* * *

**Entry I** Feb 13, 2006 

Today I received another letter from Alex. He said he would wait for me for two years and 1 day, he wouldn't mind at all. As long as he could meet me.

I hate this cruel act of fate, to put us 2 years apart. We can't even meet! Even he exists as a distant memory, or he waits two years. Well, at least Fate created the mailbox, our only means of communication. I really pity him. Just for me, he has to wait for two years, while to me, it's only one day. If Fate had to, just had to put us apart, it should've put me in 2004; him, 2006. Then I would suffer instead of him, but I don't mind. Because I love him.

I really don't know why. I still remember that day in 2004, when I turned 32. Morgan had organised a birthday party for me, somehow managing to invite a whole lot of people as well as my relatives. One of them was Alex. Obviously I didn't know that 2 years later, I would be writing to him almost everyday, and thinking of him almost every waking moment. But I liked him then. He had dark hair, deep, brown eyes and a really amazing, somewhat impish smile. He had been so charming, so gorgeous. I realize I probably sound like some adolescent thinking of a first love, but really, because of his words, because of his looks, because of his smiles, I love him. I had offered to dance with him then, I don't know why. It occurred to me that that party was arranged by Morgan, for me, if he saw me dancing with another man...that thought crossed my mind for a fleeting moment, but vanished as Alex grinned and took me in his arms. It felt so wonderful; even now, I can remember the feel of his sleeve against my skin, his arms encircled loosely around my waist. Morgan never kisses me, or hugs me, and rarely displays any affection. He is always so absorbed in his work that he hardly has time for me.

Alex and I danced in the fading moonlight, then as the song, This Never Happened to me Before by Paul Mccarthney, neared its end, I lifted my head and gazed at him. Then we kissed. His lips were against mine; his hand rested on my hip. I heard my blood thunder in my ears and threaded my hand through his hair. That kiss was passionate, poignant, bittersweet; bitter because we each had our own lovers( or something like that, at least), sweet because for the time being, we didn't have to care about that at all. That kiss had a great impact on me, and I remember every detail. After I started writing to Alex, it became even more meaningful, and memorable.

I don't know why I believe that's him. Maybe I just want to. The only proof--if that's what it's counted as--is his word. For all I know he might be an old, wizened man, with ten children and eight dogs, writing just for the sake of doing so. Or worse still, he could be some six-year-old who borrows his father's fountain pen and some sheets of light blue deckered paper just because he wants to win a dare. he might not even be a 'he'!

But he sounds so sincere, and I can't wait to meet him tomorrow, to talk to him, to eat with him, to finally sit opposite him and gaze into his eyes after two agonising years. I really hope he waited, and that he's that nice guy oozing laconic charm that his letters portray him as.

Kate Forster

**Entry II** Feb 14, 2006

Suddenly, I'm afraid. What if he doesn't like me? What if, in those two years, he had found another girl, and he was going to tell me that three hours later? What if he didn't even wait for me?

He arranged for us to meet at Il Mare, this lovely French restaurant in downtown Chicago. I heard they have lovely seared foie gras and escargot is their specialty. It is really expensive though. Alex is clearly out to impress me, and I'm not sure if that's a good sign.

I've already decided to wear later. I had chosen it yesterday, after I had read his letter. It's bright red, and quite--how do you say it--wide at the shoulders, exposing quite a fair amount of flesh and cleavage. Okay, maybe I'm out to impress him too.

I really want it to go well. I want to see him later, handsome and dapper. I want to muse over the menu with him, our heads bent, so close that they almost touch. I want to eat while talking to him, gazing at him, at that face so familiar though I last saw it two years ago. After that, I want to feel his hand over mine, and squabble with him over who to pay the bill, only to have him decline politely, always the chivalrous guy, and insist on paying himself. I want him to hold my hand as we walk towards the carpark, to give me a goodbye kiss and tell me that he really enjoyed himself. I really want all that to happen.

It's been so long since i've felt like this. My love for Alex, even though i have only met him once, grows at an incredible rate. I haven't had a serious relationship for a long time, except Morgan, of course, although i don't really consider it so. It's one-sided liking, definitely not mutual; personally, I think he's rather horrible. He is only pleasant when around me, other than that, he's fussy, bossy and childishly petulant. Because of that, our 'relationship' is hardly progressing, not that i want it to.

But for Alex, it's different. When I think of him, this pleasant feeling wells up inside me, and the time he kissed me comes back to me in flashes of memory.

I have to get ready now, so I can't write any more.

Kate Forster

**Entry III** Feb 14, 2006

It's half-past seven, he was supposed to arrive half an hour ago. To get my mind off him, I'm scribbling furiously on my napkin with a pen the maitre'd so kindly provided me with.

I can't believe he's not here yet! He promised; he said he wouldn't mind waiting two years; he seemed so desperate to see me! Yet he's not here!

Oh god, I need to calm down, a lone tear just trickled down my cheek and landed on the table and there's this idiot at the next table casting covert and somewhat lascivious glances at me, making me feel uncomfortable. It's only seven-thirty, I know how bad the traffic is in Chicago, he might be stuck in a jam somewhere, impatiently glancing at his watch now and then while trying to rush here.

I have to be patient. He will come. He has to come.

Kate Forster

**Entry VI** Feb 16, 2006

I waited, until about nine. He didn't come.

It's obvious that he isn't serious about this, isn't serious about me. I just wrote a letter to him, ending our relationship once and for all. Now, I just want to forget him, and continue with my life. He has hurt me enough already.

Yesterday, I was so miserable. i really thought he had cared, that he would go. Was it really too much to ask for? I was obviously disillusioned. It won't work, and it never will. I cried myself to sleep last night, and at the hospital, I told Anna everything, choking with sobs. She was furious at him, called him a bastard and said other things that made me laugh. I felt a little better, and now I'm calm and composed, ready to forget him.

And even though I still think of him quite often, I will forget him, eventually. And I will, I hope I will, go on with my life as if nothing happened at all. People like him, are just not worth thinking about.

Kate Forster

* * *

Chapter 2 will be posted soon, and don't worry, Alex and Kate will be together!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Sarah, who has been reviewing almost all my fics. Thank you so much for your support, you're a great friend!

Please read and review! Please! Because normally if one of my stories doesn't have a lot of support( reviews, actually) or if it doesn't fare well, I will either stop writing or delete it. I'm considering doing that to this, but it'll be a pity though, since I enjoy writing the Lake House fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Entry V **Feb 15, 2008

I chanced upon this pack of papers when I was looking for a leash I'm sure I bought for Jack but mysteriously disappeared. It's tied together with the letters I exchanged with Alex, and had just sat in the corner of the dark, gloomy attic collecting dust for two years. It's quite an interesting experience looking at these papers that reflected and charted my relationship with Alex, in its early stages, that is, and its abrupt, heart-wrenching end. Well, I'm happy to say that just yesterday, we had, seated at the sofa, read this together.

I was still a little stunned then, by what had happened just now and other startling revelations I had just learned of. His hand, resting on mine, caressing it gently, seemed so surreal. Was it really there? Was he really sitting just inches away from me? Or was this just a mirage, a figment of my imagination?

I wonder if he knows that his mouth moves almost subconsciously as he reads. When he read Entry IV, and my heart constricted, making me feel a familiar pang of pain, he turned to me. I looked into his eyes. They were large and expressive, seeming to reflect sorrow, happiness, and ultimately, love. He apologized.

"It's not your fault. Please don't say that." I smiled, intertwining my fingers with his. He smiled back at me. We kissed again, just like before that, when it seemed like we would never stop. I felt elated and contented, a feeling of satisfaction that I had never felt before rose inside me.

Jack barked all of a sudden, and I jumped, turning a little to look at her. Her leash dangled from her mouth. My smile widened, if that was possible. What a clever dog, for her to find it herself. Alex was still nuzzling my cheek gently and I turned back to him. We kissed again, then I pulled away.

"Let's go for a walk," Alex said, voicing out what was in my mind. I agreed. "But I have to change first." I said, smiling. I think that was the first time I smiled so much and so sincerely.

I walked into my room, turning to close the door behind me. After pulling on a pair of dark blue trackpants and a lavender t-shirt, I put on a pair of earrings and walked out.

Alex was standing at the window, his back to me. I followed his pensive gaze. The thing that had captured his attention was a tall, bright green tree. It seemed radiant, hale. It reminded me of the time I told Alex that I missed it, not knowing that he would promptly send one over to the patch of grass outside the window of my apartment. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw it, delighted, actually; not only because of its mere presence but rather because Alex had cared, had loved me enough to bring a tree or a seed or whatever form it was in all the way from the quiet outskirts of Chicago to the busy, bustling downtown district, just for me.

"I love that tree," I informed him as I stepped forward. He turned around, startled, and smiled warmly at me, opening his mouth to reply.

"I love the tree you planted for me too." I added.

"Good. At least I didn't drive it all the way there and plant it for nothing." He said.

I bent down and picked up Jack's leash. Alex took my other hand and we walked out.

As we walked, we talked. He asked me about my life, my job, my 'boyfriend', my dog. He wondered why Jack was called Jack although she was female. I told him that it was because I didn't know her gender at first, and didn't think of checking, since she looked so aggressive and well, male. By the time I found out, the name had stuck. We shared angry words about Morgan and he answered my questions in full pretty frankly, seeming to trust me enough to reveal everything about his personal life. That made my heart swell with joy and without the slightest hesitation I kissed him soundly, on the lips.

After a while, we sat down on the grass, staring at the lake, its vast, placid waters. Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I leaned against him as we looked at the sunset. I had imagined this moment countless times, now that it had actually happened, I was ecstastic. It turns out, when something one wishes for come true, the feeling of joy is even more overwhelming.

We sat there, leaning against each other and watched the sky in silence. It was a myriad of colours, a repertoire not only consisting of shades of red but also purple. A large previously blank canvas, became a work of art.

We sat there, and enjoyed the sunset together. At moments like those, there was no need for words.

Kate Forster

**Entry VI** Feb 16, 2008

Yesterday, I slept with Alex. No, I don't mean I, you know, made out with him or other images that sentence had conjured up in your mind. We just shared a bed, that's all. It's weird, how people always associate sleeping with someone to having sex with that person, which, in my opinion, is quite an erroneous misconception. Does that mean that if two people of the opposite sex sleep together, they will end up having sex. Okay, maybe that's true for normal cases, but not for Alex and I. He's not the kind that goes out with hot chicks or has one-night-stands on a regular basis. He hasn't made any advances at me, except to kiss me and say that he loves me, that's all. Which shows that he's not in this for the sex and that me being beautiful( that's what he said, but I think he's wrong, of course) is not the main reason he loves me. I guess that's why I love him. He's different, in a good sense.

Anyway, on the way back after dinner in the city, I asked him if he could stay at the lake house with me tonight, instead of going back to his apartment. He looked stunned, and my cheeks burned and I sorely regretted my visceral actions. He soon regained his composure and agreed. I could almost hear a hint of joy and doubt in his reply. Where was he going to sleep? I'm sure that question lingered in his mind, but he managed to restrain himself. I thanked him for agreeing gratefully. Well, the truth is, I asked him to do so because I was scared. Scared to wake up and find out I'm still the lonely, unsignificant person I was in 2006. Scared to go to his apartment and find that he had somehow went back to 2006 and that I would not be able to meet him. Scared that I would never be able to see him again, that I won't be able to hold his hand, kiss him, breathe in the musky scent he always seems to possess.

Once we reached there, I changed into a nightgown, while Alex had a drink. The garment I wore was lavender, and was my favourite one. When I walked into the room, he looked surprised. Then he smiled, the smile I had gotten used to and loved, and said that I looked beautiful. That flattered me, I admit and I opened my mouth to reply when he leaned forward, cradling the glass in his hands, and looked at me quizzically, "So where are we going to sleep?"

"Uh..." To tell the truth, I haven't really thought of that. "I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed." There was actually another bedroom in the house, but since no one else lived with me, I had converted it to a study and mini library, so that was out of question.

"No," Alex objected. "I'll sleep on the couch, and you can sleep on the bed."

I shook my head firmly. "But I live here, so that means you're the guest, so you have to sleep on the bed." My words were accompanied with an insistent glare, but he merely laughed.

"You look cute like that. No, I won't sleep on the bed, you're the lady, so you can sleep on the bed."

We stared at each other, then at the same time, we rushed for the couch. Alex got there first, and I ended up on top of him. We laughed, and I clutched his hand.

Then I was suddenly aware that his nose was barely inches from mine, and that I was sprawled on top of him, on a couch. I stopped laughing, and so did he. There was a viscous, awkward silence, but I made no move to get off. Well, I kind of liked it there. Then he seemed to make a decision, and he kissed me, pulling me even closer than before. I felt a warm feeling of pleasure, but after a while, I pulled away. Swallowing, I haltingly suggested,"Alex, why don't we..."my voice trailed off.

"Why don't we what?" he asked, evidently puzzled yet hopeful as well. I stared at him. Oh my God, he's gorgeous.

"Why don't we sleep together on the bed, I mean, not that kind of sleep together, just..."My cheeks flamed.

"Okay, if that's alright with you," he replied easily.

He took my hand and led me there. I lay down and switched off the light. Feeling his arm wrap around me, I tensed, just a little. But he noticed it, and paused. I shifted closer to him, and in the end, I fell asleep in his arms, dreaming of him the entire night.

Kate Forster

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in a pretty good mood today- my internet connection finally came back on and my results were pretty good- so I'm posting two chapters at one go. Hope you guys don't mind. Please read and review!

oh and thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best!

* * *

**Entry VII** March 10, 2008

Alex just called me and suggested that we go for a movie and dinner together tomorrow. I agreed, of course. Normally my Saturdays are spent at the library doing research or with friends. This would be a nice change. And I get to spend time with Alex!

Just now, at the hospital, I had a quick lunch with Anna. She noticed my frequent smiles and dreamy, distant looks. She grinned at me, her eyes sparkling. "Did anything good happen, Kate?"

As usual, I could hide nothing from her, and after I told her I had finally met the guy from the 'long-distance relationship', she sighed happily, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh, that's so sweet! It's just like one of those typical love stories. I'm really happy for you, Kate." She paused and her expression turned serious. "He sounds like a really decent guy. From what you say, I gather he's intelligent, talented and absolutely gorgeous; what's more, you guys love each other. Don't lose him, okay? And remember to invite me your wedding."

A casual remark was enough to get me flustered. "Nonononononono, it's not that far yet, I'm not going to get married to him…"

"You're known him for two years! Isn't that a long enough courtship? Kate, you're 32. It's about time." I was pretty embarrassed by her comments, okay, that was an understatement, I felt like disappearing and never seeing her again.

But up until 9.30 pm, before I started writing this, our conversation keeps playing over and over again in my head. I would like to get married, of course, wouldn't every woman? If I find the right guy, that is. And I really love Alex; it would be great to live with him for the rest of my life. Then I dismiss it from my brain. My mother once told me about this friend of hers. She was pretty, sophisticated and clever. She met this handsome guy and after a whirlwind romance, they tied the knot. He worked really hard as a finance lawyer; often staying at his office until ten at night, well, at least that was what she thought he was doing. But after a while the unfortunate girl found out that every day he left his office at about five and went to a nearby bar. He drank, smoked and flirted with girls, sometimes even spending time with them in a hotel room. The girl was aghast and invariably hurt and she filed for divorce. One would think that would be the end of everything, that the girl would find another guy, get hitched and live happily ever after, but her love life was wrecked.

I don't know if this story is true or was just what my mother made up to warn me about the danger of man and love. All I know is that that story really affected me.

It's too early in our relationship to start thinking about such ludicrous, preposterous (and too good to be true) things.

Kate Forster

**Entry VIII** March 11, 2008

Oh my gosh, this is horrible! It's about half an hour before Alex arrives and I have not chosen an outfit to wear! I've just about emptied my entire closet on my bed and I'm staring with growing anger at it, frustrated and unable to decide.

Okay. This is weird. I've been for dates before, and it's not as if this is my first time with Alex, yet I'm a nervous wreck. I guess this is the first time we appear in public as a couple, and I have this consuming desire to look good.

All right. I have five outfits laid on my bed now, already narrowed down from about twenty-plus.

A long-sleeved sheer white v-neck and black pants

A black dress that clings to me and looks really nice

A printed t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

A long-sleeved black v-neck with a white pattern on it and a white skirt

A white spaghetti-strap top with a lavender jacket and three-quarter pants

Okay, I've chosen outfit 4, and I'll wear a golden bracelet, my favourite watch, dangly pink earrings and a pair of shoes with heels (not too high though, that would be too formal). Oh no, I only have twenty minutes left! I have to go!

Kate Forster

**Entry IX** March 13, 2008

Alex was wearing a white button-down shirt and pants. He looked really great. He drove in front of the house then walked out to get me. He kissed me on the cheek when he saw me and I smiled at him, taking his outstretched hand.

"So how are you?"

"Great, really great," I said, with more enthusiasm than I wanted.

"Well, that's good." He said that we could go watch a movie then go for dinner.

"What do you want to watch?"

I didn't really know how to answer that question. Should I choose the action-adventure kind, the sad, sentimental kind, the comedy, or the romance? Normally when I'm with my friends and family, or even with Morgan, I choose the action-adventure kind or comedy. (Because normally when I go for a movie with any of them it means that something bad has happened and I need to a cheering-up). But with Alex I didn't know which to choose.

"I heard there's this thriller that's really good." He offered, sensing my indecision.

"Yeah, okay," I smiled, relieved, "why don't we watch that?"

At that time we were cruising down the freeway, with quite a long time to go before we reached Chicago. So we talked. I can't believe there's so much I don't know about him. I didn't know that he's a Canadian, that his father had designed the house w had resided in, at different times that is. And I felt really glad when he said that the blond girl always tagging after him, Mona is her name I think, was nothing but a friend with a crush on him.

The movie was great, really enjoyable. Alex had told me, after I offered to pay again, "Kate, I really cannot tolerate this. I am going to pay for everything when we go out together," Alex said in mock exasperation. We were seated in the theatre then, waiting for the movie to start.

"But…"

"I don't care how much I spend, as long as I get to be with you, sweetheart." He said, taking my hand.

I gasped. What did he just call me?

"I hope you don't mind me calling you that," he said, glancing at me. He was so astute to know the reason of my surprise so quickly, I remember thinking.

I smiled broadly. "Of course not. I like it." I immediately regretted my words: how could I be so blunt?

He rested his hand on my cheek as we kissed. I pulled away reluctantly as the lights dimmed and the movie started, still grasping his hand.

The rest of the evening passed in a hazy blur. I remember feeling elated and natural with him and laughing more than I ever had in a single sitting. We were walking back to the car park when the artificially cheerful digital tone from my cell phone interrupted our conversation.

"Hello?"

"Kate." The voice was cold, emotionless. I gripped Alex's hands even more tightly. He stopped and glanced at me solicitously.

"What is it?" I turned to Alex, covering the phone. "It's that idiot."

"Morgan?" Alex whispered. At my nod, his eyes seemed to change. The expressions evident in them were no longer concern, love or other pleasant feelings; instead, hatred, suspicion and jealousy swirled in their depths.

"Kate, we need to talk. Where did you go that day, when you left when we were at the architects' office? Are you alright? Where are you?" he suddenly sounded anxious.

I suddenly felt a huge lump in my throat that prevented me from speaking. "Well, if you really cared, you wouldn't have waited more than a month to ask, right?" I managed. I hung up and stared at the phone, feeling hatred well up inside me. I could buy the newest hand phones, televisions, what have it, but love cannot be purchased. Why didn't I learn that before? Why did I even go out with Morgan and allow him to suck up to me with all his damn presents? Why did I limit myself to a life where all time is spent waiting, waiting for him to visit me, then waiting for him to say hello, give me a kiss? It was horrible back then. I felt like I had been locked up in a prison cell 2m by 2m by 2m. Now, having heard his voice, I felt all his memories flooding back, a film about my life running in front of my eyes. I remembered once when he was actually in Chicago, he left in the middle of lunch for an 'urgent business thing, you wouldn't understand'. (which reminds me about another thing I hate about him: he thinks I'm stupid and dense, unable to comprehend things, and when he talks to me, he has to use a condescending voice, treating me like I was a two-year-old. ) He didn't come back and didn't offer an apology either. Ever since the day he tapped my shoulder in a bar, asking for my name and phone number, my life had pretty much been ruined. Until Feb 14, 2008.

I had not realized I was crying until Alex wrapped his arms around me, and I clutched him, sobbing into his chest. He did not say anything. "When I was twelve, my father was murdered in front of me." I choked out, feeling Alex stiffen. "I remember that night ever so clearly. Before that, I had been really close to him. He was the one that really understood me. After his death, I kinda folded into myself, focusing on studying. After I graduated from university, I found a job really quickly, rose up the ranks and everything, but I was still really lonely. I had friends, of course, and my mother was very supportive, but like I told you, sometimes I felt like I'm invisible. A part of me that can never be replaced is missing and Morgan didn't make me feel any better." Alex tightened his grip on me, stroking my hair gently.

I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry," I wiped my eyes.

"You don't have to be," he said gently, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. He pushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed me gently. Then he opened the door for me. I felt shaken. After all, I had just about confided my entire life history to Alex. I had never told anyone that much before.

On the way back, we talked like normal, and Alex even managed to make me laugh. When we reached the lake house, we got off and walked to the door, Alex's arm around my shoulders, drawing me near to him somewhat protectively.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks for everything, Alex, I really enjoyed myself." And he made me feel a lot better, but I didn't say it.

"My pleasure," Alex grinned, the genial, contagious that makes him look even more attractive, if possible. He hesitated. "I'm really glad you can tell me all that, Kate."

I smiled. "Well, I guess I trust you."

We kissed again. "I love you," I murmured against Alex's shoulder. "I don't just trust you, I love you."

He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you too."

I stayed in his arms a little longer. "Good night," I whispered, not actually wanting him to leave.

"Good night, sweetheart."

Kate Forster

* * *

Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry X **March 14, 2008

Alex Wyler. That's a nice name. There's some kind of ring to it, and it completely suits him. To me, after I heard of Alexander the Great and his kingdom Macedon, there's some kind of heroic connotation to it, and I envision a tall, handsome man with fair hair, with a gentle but firm demeanor and a great sense of humour. And all those very desirable qualities can be found in Alex, except that his hair is dark, not fair, which is not necessarily a bad thing, considering I can't imagine him with yellowish or straw-coloured hair.

I seriously don't know what's wrong with me. When I woke up this morning, I immediately saw Alex's face grinning at me, which, I tell you, is honestly creepy. Then as I showered, I wondered what he was doing then. And as I ate and got ready, I thought about him, his face, his expression, what he looks like when he's angry, sad, or when he professes his love for me, every subtle nuance of his face. What's more, I'm writing this in the morning sitting in the car in an attempt to get my mind off him, only to find that I can hardly think of anything else to write about. This is completely crazy. If this is what love is supposed to be like, I really understand those people who swear they will never get involved in a relationship. Although it's, well, frustrating to be thinking about him the whole morning, at least he's good-looking.

I really have to get going now, or I'll be late.

Kate Forster

**Entry XI **March 15, 2008

Alex came to look for me yesterday. Apparently he wasn't sure which department I was in, so he found out the time my lunch break is from Stacey at the counter. Then, Stacey said, he came back and requested ever so politely that she tell me that he's waiting at the waiting room. He was a tall, good-looking guy with dark hair and 'smoky eyes', Stacey said, grinning slyly, and all the women below forty were asking if he was available.

"Do you know him?" Stacey asked.

"Uh…I think so." I started towards the door of the waiting room.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Stacey called. My boyfriend? To tell the truth, I had never thought of him that way. I paused, my hand on the doorknob. Smiling mysteriously at Stacey, I turned and went in.

It was Alex, after all. He stood up when he saw me, tangibly relieved. The room was empty except for him. He was wearing a white, button-down shirt, his tie loosened. He really did look gorgeous. Starting forward, he crushed me into a hug, surprising me.

"Are you alright, Kate? I was worried about you after yesterday."

I nodded. "uh-huh, you really cheered me up" I smiled gratefully. I really was feeling a lot better that morning.

"That's good."

"You look really handsome today." I said, teasingly.

He ducked his head, running his hand through his hair, embarrassed. "Well, I just happened to get good genes." We laughed, and he pulled me to him to him for a kiss. His hand circled my waist, pulling me even closer as his lips moved almost imperceptibly. I kissed him back, enjoying myself immensely.

At that moment, the door opened and I heard a voice I recognized as Anna's. "Kate? Stacey said I'll find you—Oops! Sorry!"

I hurriedly pulled away, feeling my face redden. "Wait, Anna, it's okay. Uh, this is Alex."

"Oh! So this is Alex," she shook his hand, grinning at me. "All the ladies outside were gushing about how charming you are." Before Alex could respond, Anna continued, "Well, I'll leave you two alone then. Ta-ta!" She breezed out of the door.

I could see from the little rectangular window on the door that as soon as Anna stepped out, an excited posse of girls surged forward, hounding her with questions.

"Oh no." Alex said, sounding bemused. " You're nicer and more beautiful than any of them, why should they bother?"

I gasped, shocked. "No, I'm not…"

"Aw, come on, stop denying it. You wanna go for lunch with me?"

I nodded, trying not to appear too eager.

"Great, come on, let's go." He slipped his hand around my waist and we walked out of the door together.

Kate Forster

**Entry XII **March 20, 2008

I've been really busy lately, with hardly any time to write here. Alex has got a big project too, so we hardly meet. His brother, Simon, told me that he's clocking over twelve hours a day, and from his voice over the phone, I can tell he's really exhausted. I miss him, frankly speaking, and I wish he'll take some time to rest before he falls ill. But when I tell him that, he assures me, quite convincingly, that he does, and that he's absolutely relaxed, no pressure at all. Then he thanks me for my concern, said that he really needs to get back to work now, and that he loves me.

Recently, I called and checked on this patient I used to have. Her name is Andrea Davis, and she was only twelve when I became her main oncologist. Leukemia had wrecked her, making her look emaciated and weary perpetually, but she still maintained a cheery manner. She was diagnosed when she was five, but had been fighting tirelessly all these years. At a certain point after chemotherapy, she contracted pneumonia and was put in the intensive care ward. It seemed like this time, she wouldn't make it, that ironically, she would not die in the hand of the illness that had been tormenting her for seven long years, instead, it was another illness she had contracted in the course of treatment that would destroy her, take her life. And there was nothing I, or any of the other doctors, could do about it.

I told Mr and Mrs Davis, Matt and Alice respectively, one night. "Andrea is not taking this very well. As you know, chemotherapy made her extremely vulnerable to any other illnesses, so right now, she's placed on a respirator, which is breathing for her right now. The board of oncologists and radiologists held a meeting, and we decided, it's time to let go."

They looked stunned. Alice clutched her husband's arm. "Let go?" she echoed hollowly. "Are you sure?"

I wish she knew how hard it was for me to give her my one-word answer.

Matt patted Alice's hand reassuringly, brushing away tears. "Do you remember, when she was six, the oncologist at Minnesota said that she would only live one year, at the most? Well, it's been six, you know she's been incredibly strong. The person lying comatose on the bed right now is no longer her. It's an empty husk that used to contain her, but not anymore. " he said quietly. The next day, they signed the papers to switch the respirator off two days later.

The next day, Andrea woke up.

I had never believed in miracles. But after I personally saw Andrea open her eyes and say hello weakly to me, I did. Because children, they beat the odds all the time. Her condition improved tremendously after that, and now, she's eighteen and a national debater.

I think that showed no matter what, no matter how grave and dire the circumstances, one should never ever give up, just like Andrea.

At that time, I realized how lucky I was.

And now, I'm even luckier than before. Now, I have Alex.

Kate Forster

* * *

I hope everyone will be patient, since i expect a lot of you guys are bored by now :-). But after all, alex and kate are a normal couple so these kinda stuff will happen on quite a frequent basis. Anyway, the next chapter will be a lot more emotional and well, sad... For now, Please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much once again to all my wonderful reviewers! And to the three reviews who were very alarmed when i wanted to delete this story--please review too!

Anyway, i just realized i'm into the fifth chapter of this fic and i have not posted a disclaimer at all. Well, now i'm going to, before someone sues me. :)

Disclaimer: the lake house and all associated characters in the movie itself belong to Alejandro Agresti and the crew. And i'm not Alejandro Agresti or the crew.

* * *

**Entry X11 **April 1, 2008

I seriously don't know about what's wrong with Alex. Not only is he working almost the whole day, he also seems to be distancing himself from everyone else. He told me about his father before, who loved his work so much he forgot about everything else. Now, I don't suppose I could count myself as family, but he said that he loved me. How could designing buildings be more interesting than going out with friends and enjoying life?

Okay, that was a bit selfish. He has to work, of course. But he doesn't actually have to work without hardly any rest. I haven't seen him all week, and I've only talked to him once. It went something like this:

Alex: (bleary) hello?

Let me add that I was calling him on his cell phone at eleven am, and he had absolutely no reason to be tired.

Me: hi Alex. I was just calling to see if you're okay.

Alex: oh, I'm perfectly alright, sweetheart. There's just this project that has to be finished. (I heard him yawn)

Me: Are you sure you should be doing it like this? If you stay up all night every day, will your performance be satisfactory?

Alex: Oh it is. Caffeine does the trick. I can handle this, Kate, you don't have to worry. It'll be over soon, and I'll have some rest and bring you out.

Me: are you sure?

Alex: Uh-huh…

Me: You wanna go for lunch with me?

Alex: (hesitated) Uh…

Me: Come on, it'll be a couple of hours, at the most. I haven't seen you for a long time, Alex.

Alex: I know. I miss you too. But this deal…

Me: Alex, please?

Alex: (laughed) Okay, then. Where shall we go?

One hour later, we were sitting at the plaza, munching sandwiches as we talked. By then, my hair had grown long already, and I had pulled it into a ponytail that Alex was fingering.

All of a sudden, his cell phone rang. His hand that was previously grasping mine scrambled for it.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Alex. Okay. I'll be there right away." As he hung up, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Please don't say you have to go, please don't –

"I have to go, Kate. Henry found a mistake in the plans and he wants me to go through it." He cupped his hands around my face, kissed me briefly, then he was on his way.

I blinked, dazed. He had never walked out in the middle of a date before.

I feel blank, confused. This is not the kind of relationship I want to have. But on the other hand, Alex said that soon he won't be that busy and everything will be back to normal.

At least I hope so.

Kate Forster

**Entry XIII** April 10, 2008

I think I'm going to have to break this off. It doesn't matter that we had gone through so much just to be with each other, this cannot go on. I haven't spoken to him for more than a week, and he hasn't bothered to maintain contact with me. Any amount of coaxing or advice can make him work less. The project he had been working on had actually been concluded, it's just that a new one popped up almost immediately. Which makes me wonder- just how long with this go on?

It seems like his work is his life. I asked him if he wanted to go out with me( another bad thing- the guy is supposed to ask the girl out, not the other way round). He said that he could, but only for one hour. I was surprised: normally his lunchtime was pretty flexible, sometimes fifteen minutes, sometimes two hours. He said that now they were getting busier, Henry and he had agreed that lunch time would be one hour, nothing more.

That is absolutely ridiculous, considering he's working seven days a week from eight to eleven. How can one hour of rest be enough? I told him that, but he wouldn't listen.

I admit I still love him. He was so nice to me, and he just has this irresistible laconic charm. He's handsome, smart, and really caring. Well, at least he _was_ caring. And nothing hurts more than breaking of a relationship, especially since I'm still in love with Alex. But what has to be done, has to be done. I really cannot carry on like this, thinking about him every waking moment of my life, yet unable to see him regularly..

Oh no, the ink's getting smudged…why do I have to cry? Oh my god, I just love him too damn much, and my heart aches, it really hurts.

Kate Forster

**Entry XIIIIV** April 20, 2008

I already mustered up the courage to tell him yesterday. Being a coward, I told him over the phone, so that he would not see my tears. Well, maybe he could hear it, but I had to take a chance. He was shell-shocked( I was actually pretty glad he was) and tried to explain to me, that if it was because he was too busy I should understand, that he had a job to do and a deadline to meet. I remembered the time he was so curt and ignorant to me, and I felt a familiar surge of anger. "Alex, don't bother." I said, and hung up. I was a little triumphant( I had not broken down even though my hands were trembling and I was blinded by tears), but mostly I was down in the mouth.

I had thought that he was Mr Right; that he was perfect, smart, good-looking, but I was wrong. He told me about how his father had been so engrossed in his work that everything else ceased to exist, how his mother left him because she was practically ignored. Okay, I admit he wasn't really that bad to me, but after Morgan and all my other failed relationships, I can't be too careless. The memory of how cool Morgan was to me when he was working was still fresh in my mind. If I chatted with him on the phone, he would be dropping hints all the time. "Yup, I'll be back once I'm done with this bloody draft." Or "Yeah, I'm busy, but I can spare a minute." Or (not to me) "This call will only take a while, Becky, I'll rush through that later!" And when he was working, he could 'detach his mind at will'. Like Sherlock Holmes. He could forget it was dinnertime; he could be oblivious to everything happening around him.

I've made the right decision, I'm sure of it. But why do I feel so bad?

Kate Forster

**Entry XV** April 21, 2008

He's pounding at the door now, calling my name. I'm trying desperately to control myself, to prevent the tears clouding my vision from running down my cheeks, to prevent myself from opening the door and slapping him, or worse still, to prevent myself from opening the door and kissing him soundly. This break-up was my idea, so I have to act as if I really mean it, and don't feel a single shred of regret.

Even if I do.

Oh shit, he's found the key I hid under the flowerpot and he's fumbling with it now, I can hear it. I _knew_ I shouldn't have put it there; it's too easy to locate. But a part of me is actually glad.

Damn, he has opened the door. I have to go.

Kate Forster

**Entry XVI **April 21, 2008

I have never felt so confused in my entire life. When Alex was walking towards my room, calling out my name, I hurriedly found a cupboard and stepped into it. Alex might have been desperate and frantic, but he _is _a gentleman, and he would never open a lady's wardrobe, especially if he belongs to a girlfriend who's trying to break up with him. I squeezed behind my white terrycloth robe, suddenly aware of how embarrassingly childish this is. I should go out and talk this over with him, settle this matter face to face, not hide from him. We were not playing hide-and-seek, for goodness sake. But I daren't. Because I have this nagging feeling that if I see him, I will either burst into tears or hurtle into his arms. Either way, it'll be a sign of weakness. On the other hand, I might put on a steely face, tell him to please get out of my house, that this is over between us. I might block him out from my mind, forget how ruggedly handsome he is, how nice he has been, how much I love him. This matter might've been settled right away, and I might have moved on with my life.

But actually, I didn't dare to take the chance.

He walked around the house, calling me. Then he stopped in at the door. "Kate, I know you're in here somewhere, I hope you can hear me out." He paused. "I'm really busy at work now, it's just a blip, it'll end soon. But seriously, when I think of it, maybe you are right. It's true that I spent a lot of time working and completely neglected you. I'm sorry, Kate, and I promise you this won't ever happen again. After Morgan and that guy you were with in San Francisco, I suppose you won't be forgiving me easily. I'm really sorry, Kate, and I love you." he stopped. "I'm going now, I hope you'll let me in tomorrow, instead of hiding from me."

My fist was in my mouth, trying to stifle my sobs. Hell, I'm really too soft, a little speech like that and I'm moved. Alex, too, apparently; he sounded like he wanted to cry.

I don't know what I ought to do. Alex sounded genuinely sincere and upset. But Morgan had promised me that too; he had said that he would definitely make time for me. I'm probably being too selfish and sensitive, but I really cannot go back to that kind of life.

But this is a lot more different. Alex is not like Morgan and I love him. Morgan had just been a kind of distraction. I remember after I broke up with Alex last time, I had kissed Morgan just to forget Alex( that still makes me ashamed). And Alex had really cared. Well, at least he cared enough to come all the way down here, and from his words, would be tomorrow too.

What am I supposed to do?

Kate Forster

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Gosh, i know this is really short...but i wanted to end this thing without adding other things in...those'll come in the next few chappies...anw, hope you like this and pls review:)

* * *

Entry XVII April 22, 2008

My heart is thudding in my chest with apprehension and consternation. It's nine now, and Alex'll be here any minute. I thought of going out—as in to Michigan to visit Mon, but then I'll be evading the inevitable, and okay, I admit I want to see Alex. Even if I'm going to break up with him.

I don't actually have a plan. I'll just let him in, I guess, see what he has to say, then tell him very firmly that I'm really serious about my decision, then chase him away gently and politely.

I dreamt about him last night. And it wasn't like how in seventh grade I dreamt that my French teacher dropped into a vat of boiling liquid and never saw the light of day again; I dreamt that I went to his house, told him I regretted my decision, then felt elated to be kissed by him again. The worst thing was, when I woke up, I had somehow made my way outside, and my hand was on the doorknob of my car door.

I can hear a car pulling up outside. Have to go.

Kate Forster

Entry XVIII April 23, 2008

i can't believe I ever considered breaking up with him. He's perfect, seriously. And I'm also feeling a little bit angry at my mother for breaking up what could have been so much more.

Okay, I'll start from the beginning.

When I went to check who it was, I found that it was Alex. Fear gripped me and I felt sorely tempted to hide again, but I suppressed the urge and opened the door after he knocked. (Well, I actually waited for a while after he knocked before I answered, so it wouldn't seem like I was actually waiting for him.

My first thought was that he looked absolutely gorgeous despite the dark rings under his eyes and his frown. I don't know what I was thinking, but I actually smiled. "Hi." I remember saying diffidently.

He broke into a dazzling smile, reassured after mine, I suppose. "Hi."

There was an awkward silence as I tried not to gaze at him even though he was gazing at me.

"Can I go in, so we can talk?"he finally spoke. I nodded. Once he stepped in, he spoke again. "You were here yesterday, weren't you? In the closet."

"Wha…what makes you think so?" I countered defensively, blushing. How did he know?

"It's okay, you don't have to admit it." He grinned knowingly and I found that very maddening. "Well…I don't want to break up with you, Kate."

"What? It's not just about you, Alex. How about what I want?"

"Look, I know this is my fault, I know I didn't spend enough time with you. but I was not spending a lot of time with anyone, not just you. I know hurt still rankles in you after all your, uh…previous boyfriends, but I promise you, I will make time for you." he took my hand. I flinched involuntarily. He looked hurt at my reaction. "I love you, Kate."

I didn't respond. My mind was in turmoil.

"Kate, I'm really sorry. I know what it feels like, believe me. Will you forgive me?"

I mustered enough energy to shake my head.

"so this is over then, huh?" Alex asked, chagrined.

I nodded. He turned and strode towards the door. My mind reeled. What was I doing? He had apologized, he had promised, he had said he loves me.

I ran after him, my footsteps echoing hollowly around. I caught his hand and he glanced at me questioningly, hope in his eyes. My throat was suddenly parched, my tongue thick in my mouth. "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wanted to break up with you. I was just being petty, selfish." The words came out of my mouth in a rush. Alex had no reaction for a moment, then he grinned. We embraced, and laughed for no apparent reason. He cupped his hand around my cheek and we kissed, my body pressed tightly against him.

Okay, I know this is not exactly the best place to stop, but I'm awfully tired so…next time then!

Kate Forster

Entry XIX, April 24, 2008

Anyway, I shall continue. After he apologized, he suggested we go outside, sit down and just talk for a bit, and considering the ah…present state of communication between us, I agreed, smiling.

But when he put his arm around me, pulling me close, I flinched. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but all of a sudden I felt different. Awkward. Unnatural…to be with him. He noticed it too I believe but he didn't comment.

Then after that we talked for a while. Suddenly,a silence descended upon us. I didn't know what to do.. everything seemed different, all of a sudden, I felt tense, uncomfortable. I didn't know why…I enjoyed that kiss quite a bit…why was I feeling like this? I think it was because of that conflict in our relationship…maybe an impression of him had been imprinted in my mind, a negative one…

He spoke again, turning to look at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes of his. "Kate…I don't know what to say…" he ran a hand through his hair tiredly. 'why are you like this? Last time it was different. Last time _you _were different. What-"

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. When we broke apart, he brushed my hair away from my face and our lips fastened together again. "I'm sorry…"I whispered. "I still love you, Alex."

After that, all returned to normal.

Kate Forster

Hmmm…how does Kate

Wyler sound?

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

**Entry IIX **May 4, 2008

During break today Anna pulled me aside. "Kate, today is my niece's birthday! You looked after Andrea Davis, right? Well, my niece is eighteen, so can you help me buy a present later?"

'Sure!" I replied instantly. Then I frowned. "I'm not sure what she'll want though."

'Oh at least you're not as clueless as me...so let's go the mall after our shifts, kaes?"

How hard could it be anyway, to choose a present for a teenager?

Very hard, i later found out. We went to so many shops just to find a perfect present...and in the end, I don't even think we did find it... Manicure shop: "Jess loves doing her nails, but she probably has all the colours." Clothes: "She's a HUGE shopaholic, but I don't know her size...and no, I can't guess...and what if we buy a piece of clothing that she already owns?" "Embarrassing." "Exactly." Records shop: "I don't even know what kind of music she likes!"

In the end, we decided to go for dinner first. As I had a spoonful or noodles, I spotted the bookstore opposite. It spanned the whole level. I hurriedly swallowed the noodles. "Does she like books?"

"Yes! She loves them!"

"Why don't we go to the bookstore later and have a look?" I suggested. "I don't really fancy going to another of the twenty-over shops left in the mall."

We went there and browsed around. After much consideration, Anna decided to buy a book regarding fashion.

"I'll buy this for her." I said, holding up a hardcover bestseller.

Anna looked shocked. "No! You don't have to buy anything for her, I just wanted your help that's all!'

"No it's all right, I want to give her a present." I persisted.

"Kate! There's no need to!" Anna was becoming increasingly alarmed. When I showed no sign of changing my mind, she tried a different tack. "Oh no. I feel sooooo ashamed, Kate, you probably think I asked for your help in the hope you'll got one for her as well..."

"Oh stop it Anna," I dismissed her, grinning. "Do you think she'll like this?"

After purchasing the books, Anna drove us to her house.

The girl who opened the door was tall, with long blonde hair and a slim figure. She shrieked in delight, throwing her arms around Anna's neck. Anna introduced me to her and she hugged and thanked me for the present too.

She surveyed me for a moment. "Kate, will you get me another present?"

"Jessica!" Anna admonished, shocked.

"Anna, you'll find this fun too." she grinned devilishly and turned to me. "Will you?"

"Yes if I can," I replied with a great sense of foreboding and trepidation.

Her eyes lit up and she pulled me into the house. "My parents aren't home, and now I'm eighteen, I want to go with the bar with you and Anna!" I must've looked relieved, because she continued, "That's not all, Kate. You have to wear what I tell you to do."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You promised!" She waggled her finger at me severely. "Besides, I just want you to wear this halter-top and mini-skirt. Nothing too skimpy. It'll look good on you!"

"Nothing too skimpy?" I echoed faintly.

"come on!"

In the end, I had to wear this light pink halter-top that bared my midriff, and a white mini-skirt that totally defies 'mini'. That was seriously mortifying. Anna looked amused and apologetic at the same time while Jessica was jumping around in barely suppressed glee.

At my request (no way was I walking down the road in that), we took a taxi to the bar Anna and I usually frequent.

The bartender recognized me and winked. "Alex gone, huh?"

"No!" I hurriedly corrected him. "He's not 'gone'!'

"She has a boyfriend?" Jessica asked Anna excitedly. "Really? What does he look like?"

Anna grinned. "Well..I think he's quite cute, yeah." I glared at her playfully.

"Aw, come on he is!" Anna insisted.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and drank some of the drink Jess ordered. She seemed to know her way around here pretty well...i listened, a little bored, as Jess jabbered on excitedly about all the hot guys. Then suddenly she shrieked. "Oh do you see that guy coming in with the other guy? He's hot! He's waayyyy too old though..." Jess drooped a little then perked up. "Maybe he's gay."

Anna poked her, not looking in that direction. "Don't say that! They're probably related or something..."

Jess pouted indignantly. "You don't have a boyfriend, right? Well he's around your age!"

With a sigh, Anna turned around, then shrieked too. I groaned inwardly. Not her too...

"Kate!" she hissed. "It's Alex!"

I stared at her numbly then glanced in that direction. He was walking in with Henry, wearing a white shirt and pants. I glanced around wildly. "Oh shit! I have to hide!"

"Oh what's the big fuss?" Jess asked indifferently. "Oh he's looking in this direction! Hey!" She waved her arms wildly, shouting.

Anna clamped her hand over her mouth. "Don't!"

But he had already heard. He glanced in this direction and froze when his eyes met mine. After a moment of him gaping open-mouthed at me, I smiled sheepishly. He grinned, making his way over.

"See what you did?" Anna hissed angrily at Jess.

He came over and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Hi I didn't know you're here. Hi Anna, and..."

"Jess. Anna's my aunt." she said. "So you're Kate's boyfriend?"

"Yeah...which reminds me, that's a rather different attire today huh?" His eyes roamed over me and I blushed embarrassedly, feeling very cold and bare all of a sudden.

"No it's not me..." I hastily corrected him. "It's not me, it's this...this girl." I jabbed my finger viciously in Jess's direction.

"Yup!" Anna piped up. "Kate agreed to give her something, then she said she wanted Kate to wear that." She crossed her legs and sipped her drink. "Don't worry, your girlfriend is not a slut or anything..."

I elbowed her. "hey!"

Alex smiled. "Well that's a relief. Since we're here, do you want to dance? You guys don't mind right?"

"Of course not! You two go enjoy yourselves..."

With a smile of anticipation, I hopped off the stool. Alex took my hand and led me to the centre of the floor. As we started to dance, Alex leaned to me and whispered, "I think you look great."

I blushed. "I'm not ever going to wear like this again." I declared.

"Aw." Alex observed playfully. I hit him playfully on the arm. "Stop it, Alex!"

We continued dancing, pressed up tight against each other. Then the song ended and I gazed at him. He bent down and kissed me tenderly, slowly. His arm came to rest on my back as I gripped him, melting into his arms, tingling all over at his touch.

The rest of the night passed in a hazy blur. I remember dancing some more with Alex, drinking some more, chatting with them. And I remember the world tilting crazily around me as I grabbed the table edge for balance. It had been a long time since I last drank; after I met Alex (i mean physically, of course), I didn't find any sorrows I desperately needed to drown. The last thing I remembered before I passed out was Alex's arms around me, lifting me up.

I woke up the next day with a splitting headache and feeling grumpy and moody. Gritting my teeth in pain, I got up somnolently and headed blearily to the kitchen. Good thing it was Saturday. I didn't fancy facing work or Anna, for that matter. Oh my god that was so embarrassing! Fainting in front of everyone after all of three glasses. i wonder what Alex thinks of me and my low alcohol tolerance now. ugh.

Speaking of which...how did I get here? I remember quite clearly I passed out in the bar. And why was I wearing a dressing gown? I undid the sash and was a little relieved and disappointed to see my clothes were still on. Alex was a gentlemen, after all...but...aw too bad...Gulping down a glass of juice, I noticed a small slip of paper on the dining table, held down by my handbag.

**Dear Kate, **

**I hope you're feeling alright...honestly i never realized you to faint after just 3 glasses. well anyway in case you're wondering, i put on the dressing gown for you. in case u get cold at night in those clothes you were wearing. yup. and u really should eat more. you're awfully light...but then easier for me to carry you, huh:)**

** love, **** Alex**

**P.S. do take care of yourself. ppl normally do not faint after just three glasses. maybe u're not well. i dunno...you're the doctor... If you're feeling up to it, wanna go out today? **

I smiled as I picked up the phone to call him. How could I miss a chance to go out with him?

Kate Forster


End file.
